


Karou [Discontinued]

by ArchitectOfGods (orphan_account)



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Asexual Character, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ArchitectOfGods
Summary: [Writer has lost interest]When Karou moves to the farm, he's willing to work hard, and willing to continue being alone, and certainly doesn't expect to make friends.





	1. Chapter 1

It was startling to learn that he had inherited a farm.  
He'd known his grandfather owned a farm, but he'd never been to it, or even met his grandfather.  
He arrived in the small valley quietly in the night, the mayor of the town had seemed eager to meet him at the station, but Karou wasn't really a people person.  
Now, just a week later, Karou had met barely any of the other inhabitants of the valley, managing to slink around so none of them would notice him.  
He got out of bed seconds before his 6am alarm, stopping in at the bathroom before heading outside.  
His tools are waiting by the front door and he immediately attaches them to his belt and starts tending to his small area of crops.  
Karou's stomach is growling fiercely by time he stumbles back inside, only choosing to grab a field snack and head straight back out the door.  
Pierre doesn't seem surprised to see him when he wanders into the General store, immediately leaning against the counter Pierre sits behind.  
'More seeds already?' questions Pierre, apparently not actually expecting an answer, he talks as he picks up different bags of seeds and rests them on the counter for Karou, 'Have you seen my daughter, Abigail? She disappeared out the door rather early this morning.'  
It takes Karou a moment to remember Abigail is the purple haired girl, he shakes his head and hands over the correct amount of money.  
At that moment the door swings open, and Abigail comes bounding in, she skids to a halt at the sight of Karou, she doesn't see the farmer very often and is admittedly very curious about what he's like.  
She recalls seeing him out in the rain just a few days earlier, determinedly chopping down trees.  
Abigail isn't quite sure how the lithe male can contain so much strength.  
Karou looks equally curious as he gazes back at her, and she forces herself to speak, indicating to the several bags Karou now carries, 'Could I help you carry those back to Strange Farm?' she offers.  
A confused look appears on Pierre's face but he doesn't comment, Karou on the other hand, looks intrigued, he nods consent and hands her the smallest bag out of the three.  
He's planning to spend the evening planting seeds then further clearing his land.  
It's a shame what the farm has come to.  
Karou nods to Pierre before following Abigail out of the store. She seems content to gaze up at the sky as they walk back to Karou's farm.  
'Before you moved here I enjoyed exploring these overgrown fields,' confesses Abigail as they near the farm, her gaze is still on the sky.  
Karou doesn't answer, waits for her to continue speaking instead, he's always preferred to remain silent, and within his few conversations with the towns people, they seemed to have accepted this fact.  
'My Dad doesn't like it when I go exploring,' continues Abigail, 'He thinks I should settle down, stop dying my hair, act like a more mature lady, help at the store more often.'  
Abigail glances at Karou, 'I don't want to work at the store, I want to explore the caves, I want to do exciting things, not just live.'  
Karou nods in understanding, he doesn't comment when Abigail perches on the front step of the small cabin he lives in, watching him as he plants seeds and continuing to talk.  
By time he's finished, Abigail almost looks lighter, like something small has been lifted from her shoulders.  
Her eyes widen with awe as he sets about taking his pickaxe to the rocks that litter the ground around them.  
Abigail is still perched on the step when Karou decides to stop, he glances up at the darkening sky then to her, speaks for the first time since arriving at the farm, 'Would you like me to walk you home?'  
She bristles for a moment, seemingly bothered by the idea that he thinks she cant walk home alone in the dark, 'Sure,' she agrees finally, offering up a smile.  
Karou smiles back, but Abigail observes how his eyes remain unaffected, showing no emotion.  
She's surprised to see her mother waiting outside.  
Caroline stands at the sound of Abigail and Karou's footsteps, eyes widening for a brief moment at the sight of Karou.  
'I was worried about you,' Caroline tells Abigail, 'Where were you?'  
Glancing to Karou, Abigail replies, 'I was on Strange Farm with Karou, can he stay for dinner?'  
'Stay for dinner?' Caroline seems uncertain, she glances to where Karou is standing in absolute silences then back at Abigail's hopeful face and reluctantly nods, 'Come inside,' she gestures both of them in.  
'We'll be in my room,' chirps Abigail, grabbing Karou's arm.  
Caroline hesitates, clearly unsure if she should allow her nineteen year old daughter to be alone with the young male, but she doesn't comment, instead heads for the kitchen.  
Karou sits on the floor in front of the dusty looking TV in the corner of the room without complaint, accepting a controller.  
'I've been playing Journey of the Prairie King for weeks,' Abigail tells him, 'But I just can't get past this level.'  
Karou isn't very good at video games, and highly doubts he can help with the level, but he doesn't tell her this, instead waits as she starts up the game.  
Abigail cheers as they beat the level, then her shoulders slump as there's a knock at her bedroom door, then Pierre's voice, 'Abbi, dinners ready!'  
'Sorry I pulled you into this,' Abigail shoots Karou an apologetic look, of which he only shrugs at, following her into the kitchen/dining room.  
Surprise flits across Pierre's face at the sight of Karou, 'I didn't know you were here,' he says, voice wary as he glances to his wife.  
Caroline only shrugs as she dishes up the food, 'Abigail spent the day at Strange Farm with him.'  
  
=========-------------=========  
  
The rest of the dinner is tense, Caroline and Pierre obviously trying to figure out what level of interest Karou has in Abigail.  
He doesn't bother assuring them that he's not interested in Abigail in the way they seem to think he is.  
He likes listening to Abigail, but doubts he could view her as anything more than a friend, it's a surprise that even to him that he could see himself considering the young girl a friend.  
The walk home is quiet, and Karou enjoys the cold air of the night.  
The stars seem brighter out here in the valley, and Karou doubts he'll ever regret his choice to leave the city.


	2. Chapter 2

[[link to art source]](http://davidmccartney.deviantart.com/art/Fan-Art-Sebastian-Stardew-Valley-640945902)         [[link to art source]](http://davidmccartney.deviantart.com/art/Fan-Art-Haley-Stardew-Valley-597712084)

'I don't have any friends,' noted Linus, 'I don't need new friends, so it's fine,' he gazes out over the water.  
Karou doesn't bother answering, shrugging instead, his feet are in the water, and he's enjoying the cool air.  
He's passed several villagers just that morning, all insisting that it's supposed to be a lot hotter and that he should enjoy the cool air while it lasts.  
'I'm a bit of an outcast here in the valley,' notes Linus, 'no one's ever quite sure what to make of me.'  
This time Karou nods, seemingly in agreement, 'Doing anything tonight?' he asks, voice slightly husky from disuse, and he ponders for a moment as to when he last spoke.  
He probably spoke last several days ago, when he talked to Abigail.  
Linus seems taken aback, he blinks surprise out of his eyes, 'No?'  
'Come have dinner with me,' invites Karou boredly, 'I always cook too much, and it'd be nice to have company.'  
Now Linus looks absolutely floored, apparently having not expected this offer in the slightest. And if he's honest, Karou hadn't expected to make the offer, but several hours earlier he'd watched as Linus ruffled through someone's trash, and he hadn't quite felt pity, but he'd felt something.  
After a few minutes, Linus nods uncertainly, 'What time should I come over at?'  
  
=========-------------=========  
  
'Karou?' a voice interrupts his thoughts, and he feels a brief flash of frustration as the thoughts seem to flutter away.  
He glances up to see Haley, she looks upset so he strides over to meet her halfway.  
'I lost my great-grandmothers bracelet,' Haley confesses, 'My grandmother gave it to me when I was little, I was supposed to look after it, and now it's gone.'  
Karou tilts his head to the side and considers her for a moment, 'I'm really sorry,' he tells her, voice quiet as he scans the surrounding area, vaguely hoping to see a glint of the lost bracelet.  
Haley nods, looking sad, 'Emily will be upset with me, too, not that she'll admit it, she'll just give me that disappointed look she does, I didn't mean to lose it!'  
Karou then notices something, he squints and Haley starts to look kind of confused, she glances over her shoulder, 'Is something wrong?'  
Instead of replying, Karou heads over to the bushes beside Elliott's cabin, relief flooding him as he spies Haley's bracelet, he quickly grabs it, and turns to face the female, holding it triumphantly.  
A shriek escapes Haley and she immediately throws herself into his arms, 'Oh my god! I'm so happy! Thank god you found it,' she tells him, almost on the verge of tears as she gratefully allows Karou to return it to her wrist, he can't help but smile at her.  
'I'll have to be a lot more careful with this,' Haley confesses, 'I was so upset when I thought this was gone forever, it's all I have of either my grandmother or my great-grandmother, and it had clearly been very important to my grandmother.'  
Karou nods in agreement, pauses as he notices Sebastian entering the beach area.  
Haley glances over her shoulder again, then turns back to Karou without commenting, apparently uninterested.  
'I'm going to the city this weekend,' Haley tells Karou as they start to walk down the beach, the water lapping against the sand just several feet away, Haley seems unconcerned by the water.  
Apparently Karou looks interested enough so she continues, 'I'm going to donate some of the clothes I don't wear anymore to charity, there are people who could use them, and I just don't need them anymore.'  
Karou hums, 'I have a few things you could take, also,' he notes, Haley briefly seems surprised to hear him speak, and he supposes he should maybe try to speak a little more.  
Moments later Haley's face lights up, 'You can drop any clothes off anytime between now and the weekend,' she tells him, 'Maybe you could come into the city with me?' she offers.  
He doesn't bother noting on how much he'd love to do that, rather just offers a loose shrug, 'I'm going to be pretty busy with the farm, maybe some other time.'  
Haley seems slightly disappointed, but she nods in understanding, 'Are you going to be at the Saloon tonight?'  
Karou considers, then nods, Haley seems to light up.  
  
=========-------------=========  
  
Karou is rather surprised to find Abigail perched in the small graveyard.  
She doesn't notice him approach, and starts slightly when he clears his throat to get her attention.  
Immediately Karou offers her a dish of blackberry cobbler, he'd been carrying it around for a while as he'd been hoping to come across Abigail sometime.  
The purple haired female's face immediately lights up, 'For me? thank you so much Karou!'  
Karou smiles a close eyed smile, then glances about, a questioning look on his face. He still isn't keen on the idea of making friends, or being social, but Abigail is interesting enough, and he likes seeing her happy, she also seems to have figured out how to read his expressions pretty well.  
'Oh,' goes Abigail, 'I like to come here sometimes, practice swinging my sword and stuff, it's nice to not be at home.'  
Karou's gaze slides to the sword that now sits on the ground to Abigail's left, it's a rusty thing, and he ponders if someone had just thrown it out and perhaps Abigail had found it.  
Now Abigail glances at the dish in her hands, then to her bag and sword where they sit on the ground, 'Could you help me carry these home?'  
Without answering, Karou silently picks up the bag and slings it over one shoulder, hefting the sword up so he holds the hilt and the flat end rests against his shoulder, he gestures for her to lead the way.  
Abigail beams at this, 'Have you handled a sword before?' she asks, gaze curious.  
With a nod, Karou reluctantly speaks, 'Have to, slimes in the mine, among other things.'  
'I'd love to go in the mines,' confesses Abigail, 'I think it'd be so fun, my parents don't want me fighting, or even having a sword,' she gazes at her sword mournfully, 'I found that sword up in the mountains.'  
  



	3. Chapter 3

  
[[Link to art source]](http://naninna.deviantart.com/art/Haley-from-Stardew-Valley-600098564)  
  
Karou felt confused, he blinked at Haley, 'is that my shirt?'  
Haley went bright red and fingered the bottom of the red plaid shirt she was wearing, Karou wasn't sure which was redder, the shirt or Haley's face.  
'Ah, yeah,' she finally spoke, 'I was going through the things you gave me to give to charity, and I just really liked this shirt. . . .hope that's okay with you.'  
Amusement stirred in his chest, and he smiled his usual close eyed smile, 'of course it's fine with me.'  
A hesitant smile lit up Haley's face, then she noted a small scratch below Karou's face, and a look of concern replaced it.  
'How did you do that?' she asked, 'are you okay?'  
Karou blinked, 'Yeah, bit of a whoopsy involving a pick axe.'  
The blonde's eyes widened, 'You did that with a pick axe?'  
In return, Karou slowly nodded, unsure what there was to be concerned about.  
Apparently Haley saw great reason for concern as she immediately grabbed Karou's arm, 'Have you seen Harvey? You have to let Harvey check that out.'  
Karous is stunned into silence as Haley drags him over to the clinic, he remains silent until they enter the clinic.  
'Maru! Karou needs to see Harvey, he hurt his face with a pick axe!' exclaims Haley, coming to a halt at the desk Maru sits behind.  
There's a long drawn out moment where Maru stares at Karou in confusion, then her gaze slides to Haley, 'Are you referring to that scratch on his cheek? It's barely three inches long and not even that deep from what I can see.'  
Haley glances back at Karou, 'Still, what if it gets infected?'  
There's a pause, 'I see,' says Maru slowly, 'I'll fetch Harvey now,' she slides out of her chair and leaves the room.  
'Does it hurt?' asks Haley, turning to Korou, immediately the brown haired male shakes his head, offering a close eyed smile.  
Moments later Harvey comes into the waiting area, 'If you would both come right this way,' his voice is perfectly polite, he leads them through into one of the rooms.  
Karou perches on the edge of the bed as told, and holds still as Harvey inspects the scratch and dabs something on it.  
Whatever Harvey is dabbing on it stings, and Karou hopes this isn't evident on his face, as Haley seems slightly prone to worrying.  
After a few moments Harvey steps back, 'As long as you keep that clean, I don't foresee any problems occurring.'  
'Thanks, how much do I owe you?' questions Karou, reaching for his wallet, but Harvey shakes his head, 'Nothing for now, but you should come back within the next few days for a check up, book an appointment with Maru.'  
Karou nods, offers a close eyed smile and leaves with Haley.  
The blonde still seems concerned, 'What do you think he meant by keep it clean? Does that mean you need to get that strange stuff he put on it?'  
Karou can't help but feel a stir of affection towards the blonde, 'No, I just have to not get dirt or anything on it.'  
Haley blinks, 'Oh, right.'  
Blushing red, Haley glanced to Karou, 'I was acting rather silly wasn't I? Freaking out so much over a small scratch, Maru's going to tell everyone and they'll all laugh at me.'  
Offering a shrug, Karou tilted his head back to gaze up at the sky, trying to gauge what the weather would do next.  
'What will you be doing this afternoon?' asks Haley, evidently trying to get her mind off how embarrassed she feels.  
Karou yawned absently, 'Sorting the crops I harvested this morning, large harvest this season,' he informed her.  
Haley brightened up, 'Can I come and watch? I wont get in the way,' she promised.  
There's a pause, then Karou offers up a nod and gestures for her to follow him.  
A smile fills Haley's face, and she seems content to skip along at Karou's side, 'How do you manage your hair being so long like that?' she asks as they walk.  
Karou shrugs, 'Used to it, hair ties help.'  
'Can I braid it?'  
Shooting her a confused look, Karou came to a halt for a moment before continuing to walk, he considers her question then offers a nod.  
A squeal escapes Haley and she grins, 'I'll wait until after you're done sorting crops,' she informs him, smile widening when he nods in agreement.  
  
=========-------------=========  
  
He's aware that it's 6am, but he doesn't particularly want to roll out of bed just yet.  
His chickens are no doubt waiting, and he has trees to cut down.  
Karou has been wanting to get cows for a while, but he has to get enough wood for Robin to build a barn first.  
Yawning Karou climbs out of bed, squinting against the blinding light shining in one of the windows.  
He decides to skip over breakfast in favour of getting more work done.  
To his surprise, there's a letter in his mailbox, so he staggers his way over to it, quietly wondering if it's Haley.  
His mother.  
Karou regarded the letter with a flat stare, then sighed and turned, heading for his chicken coop.  
The previous afternoon with Haley had been somewhat enjoyable, Haley hadn't minded how he only spoke a few words every so often, she was content to talk and tell him about her photography, and about how sometimes she clashed heads with her sister.  
It was nice to have his mind occupied while he worked.  
The chickens were eager to see him, and even more eager to be feed as they swarmed around his feet.  
He smiled a close eyed sleepy smile at them and set out their food before gathering up the eggs, there were quite a few and Karou felt a swell of pride.  
When he had first come to the farm, he had been certain he wouldn't do well as a farmer, and at first he hadn't done well, and it had been a struggle, but he felt like he was improving.  
At that moment, he heard a pounding on his front door, then a voice.  
'Karou?!'  
Karou squints and leaves the chicken coop, wandering over to where Abigail is waiting by his house, more of a hut really, the hut only has a small kitchen/living room, a smaller bedroom, and a tiny bathroom. It's enough for him however.  
Abigail looks upset, and he shoots her a concerned look, silently questioning.  
'I had another argument with my mom,' she admits, 'I was hoping I could spend the day here.'  
Karou shrugs, 'Only if you help out a little, you could help with the harvest,' he gestures to the fields behind her.  
Glancing over her shoulder, Abigail quickly agrees.


	4. Chapter 4

 

  
[[Link to art source]](http://architectofgods.deviantart.com/art/Abigail-Stardew-Valley-607589778)  
  
Within the next two weeks, it very quickly becomes established that Abigail is determined to come and help on the farm every morning.  
Karou can't say he minds it, but he doesn't enjoy the dirty looks Abigail's parents shoot him whenever he goes into the general store.  
'Can I come into the caves with you?' asks Abigail, looking hopeful. She's been asking nearly everyday, and Karou isn't quite sure why he keeps saying no at this point.  
He considered her outfit, she was wearing something practical for once, he gave her a sharp nod.  
Immediately Abigail let out a whoop of joy and went running inside, she'd grown comfortable at Strange Farm, treating it almost like a second home.  
Moments later she came skidding back out, her sword in one hand, both her own bag and Karou's in the other, 'Let's go!'  
Letting out a snort of amusement, Karou accepted his bag, slinging it over his shoulders so it rested against his back, he pointed over to the chest where he kept his tools before making his way over it to tuck anything he didn't need to bring into the mines away.  
He doubted a hoe would be useful for mining.  
Abigail was pretty much bouncing around as he did so, 'Can we take the back path up to the mountains?'  
Shaking his head, Karou replies, 'We need to stop in town and get some snacks.'  
With a sigh, Abigail strapped her sword to her back and followed Karou towards town.  
The first person they see is Haley, much to Karou's amusement, she's wearing his old shirt again.  
Haley doesn't seem surprised to see Abigail and Karou together, 'Hey,' her tone is friendly enough as she greets them, 'What are you guys up to?'  
'We're going up to the mountains to go in the caves,' reports Abigail cheerfully, 'Karou finally said I could come along.'  
'Sounds dirty,' Haley crinkles up her nose, then she hesitates and leans closer to the pair after glancing around to make sure no one is listening, 'So is it true that you two are dating?'  
Abigail immediately cringes back, disgust clear on her face, Karou snorts at her response.  
'Karou is like a brother to me,' answers Abigail on seeing Karou isn't inclined to speak, 'Dating him would be gross,' she sticks her tongue out at him after saying this, and Karou shrugs before nodding in agreement.  
To Karou's surprise, Haley actually looks relieved, 'Karou, did you want to join Emily and I for dinner this evening?' her eyes are wide and hopeful, Karou can't help but blink in surprise.  
Tilting his head, Karou glanced to the purple haired girl at his side, 'Could Abigail come, also?'  
Haley hesitates then smiles and nods, 'Sure, see you at 7?'  
'Sure,' Karou then waves, he and Abigail continue into the general store.  
'Abigail!' Pierre looks surprised to see Abigail, 'Where have you been?'  
Abigail glowers, refuses to look at her father, instead watching Karou as he browses the isles, 'I was at Strange Farm helping Karou.'  
Now Pierre glares at Karou, the long haired male seems to ignore this in favour of placing the items he's selected on the counter.  
'What are your intentions towards my daughter?' demands Pierre.  
Karou raises an eyebrow and doesn't answer, instead glancing down at the items on the counter.  
'Don't be so ridiculous, Dad,' groans Abigail.  
Pierre scowls, 'I'd like him to answer, I'm allowed to refuse service.'  
With a snort Karou turns and strides towards the exit, Abigail sees Pierre falter and quickly follows after Karou.  
'He's not going to be happy to have lost business,' notes Abigail to Karou.  
Karou shrugs, 'Your dads a douche, demanding my intentions? Who does that.'  
Abigail doesn't answer that comment and bounces on the spot idly, 'Are we going to go to the caves now?'  
Shaking his head Karou starts towards JojaMart.  
The purple haired female hesitates, glancing over her shoulder towards her fathers store before bounding after Karou.  
'I thought you hated JojaMart?' she asked, almost jogging to keep up with Karou's long strides.  
Karou shrugs, 'I'd rather enter the caves with stuff from JojaMart than go without snacks in the caves, you need a lot of energy in when fighting slimes and such.'  
Shane is already working, crouched in one of the isles stocking the shelves, and Abigail spots Pam near the back of the store browsing.  
'We shouldn't bother him,' notes Abigail as she watches Shane for a few moments, Karou nods in agreement and goes towards one of the isles.  
'Nature bars?' Abigail makes a sour face, 'good for quick energy,' notes Karou, carrying several boxes towards the counter.  
The woman at the counter looks dead inside and Abigail feels concerned, she hums idly as Karou pays, then is immediately bouncing at his side as they exit the store.  
'How far down into the caves are we going? asks Abigail excitedly, she has her sword in her hands again and is swinging it around in front of her as she walks.  
'Not too far,' replies Karou, waving to Sebastian as they pass the other male by.  
Sebastian raises his cigarette in a mock toast before gazing back at the water.  
Karou goes down the ladder first, then stands at the bottom watching around them as Abigail climbs down.  
The purple haired girl immediately scans their immediate area and beelines for a slime she can see, Karou smiles at this then sits his sword down so he can mine some of the surrounding stone.  
Just twenty minutes later Abigail is at his side, tugging his arm and pointing towards a ladder she'd unearthed, 'No more slimes on this level, lets go!'  
Karou snorts and picks up his sword.  
  
=========-------------=========  
  
'Can I stay at your place tonight?' asks Abigail, gazing over her shoulder at the general shoulder as they walk to Haley and Emily's house, 'I don't want to be around my parents right now.'  
Karou hesitates then nods, smiling at her.  
It's Abigail who knocks on the door, she's wearing a dark green dress that she'd climbed in her bedroom window to retrieve.  
Moments later Haley answers the door, her eyes are slightly brighter than usual, she waves Karou and Abigail in, 'I helped with the cooking,' she informs them.  
Emily snorts, 'She burned rice, so we're not having rice.'  
'I can't cook either,' Abigail reassures Haley, smiling.  
'Can you cook, Karou?' Haley leans across the table towards Karou, resting her chin on one hand.  
Karou answers with a short nod, noting how uncomfortable Emily looks at her sisters behavior.  
'This looks nice,' remarks Abigail politely as Emily sets out the food.  
'Thank you,' Emily nods and smiles back.  
'So where are you from, Karou?' asks Emily.  
Karou hesitates, considering how to answer, 'The city,' he finally says after several long minutes.  
Haley seems vaguely interested, 'What was it like there?'  
Karou's face crumples before he can help himself, he quickly clears his face of any emotion and fixes his gaze on his meal, 'Different, I guess.'  
'Sebastian wants to live in the city,' Abigail quickly turns the topic away from Karou before Haley can speak again, 'He sometimes goes there on his motorbike,' she grimaces, 'Not very often, gas is expensive,' the others at the table quietly nod in agreement to the last statement.  
'Summer is coming up,' sighs Haley dreamily, 'I love the summer, it's so nice to enjoy the sun over by the fountain, or sit on the beach.'  
Emily nods in agreement, 'I'd love to be out in the sun, but I work a lot of hours at the Saloon, and Gus hates it if I'm late.'  
'I don't like the summer, I seem to burn so easily, especially now that I spend so much time outside,' grumbles Abigail.  
'You spend time outside?' Haley's eyes go wide, she looks vaguely concerned.  
Abigail nods cheerfully, 'I help Karou with his crops on Strange Farm.'  
'Sounds like hard work,' notes Emily, her gaze going from Abigail to Karou and back again, clearly wondering if the pair are dating.  
'Yeah, I'm going to have to invest in some serious sunscreen,' remarks Abigail, Karou snorts.  
There's a moment of silence, Karou tries to force his shoulders to relax, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, when he opens them, Haley is casting a concerned gaze his way and he can't help but send her a reassuring smile.  
This is certainly something new.  
He'd never really had friends in the city who could afford to have big meals together, whenever anyone ate it was something cheap eaten on the go.  
And the meal is good, Karou thinks to himself, idly prodding a piece of fish with his fork.  
Emily suddenly goes still, her eyes widen and she looks at Karou, 'I forgot to ask if you had any allergies!'  
Karou blinks in surprise and is unable to respond for a moment, 'Only a mild allergy to tomatoes?'  
'Oh,' Emily blinks back, 'I was going to add tomatoes, but couldn't because we didn't have any, so I guess that's a good thing?'


End file.
